


Just Like He Did

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coping, Gen, Grieving Dean Winchester, Pie, Post-Season/Series 12, fsmily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Dean stumbles onto a familiar scene on the kitchen… no, he’s not grieving.





	Just Like He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deserve Some Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311678) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 4:** Apples

Dean would’ve cried if it wasn’t so funny. And he would’ve laughed if it didn’t just break his heart.

They’d been diligently giving Jack lessons in what it was to be human, or at least how to interact with and blend into humanity. Or Sam was. Dean... well, he tried. It was... difficult. He didn’t get how Nick Whatever-his-last-name-was and Kelly Klein could produce a child that looked so much like... Dean always pushed the thought away. The point was, he had some issues when it came to interacting with Lucifer Junior... or, apparently, not _Lucifer_ Junior. Seems that having a different angel’s grace so close while in-utero, Jack Klein had imprinted on the only physically available angel like the baby bird he was. And he displayed so many of the Seraph’s personality traits. From his squinty heat tilt to his speech patterns.

Watching the boy react to something new, learn more about his surroundings, made the elder Winchester feel an odd mixture of paternal pride and that feeling you get when you’ve been punched really hard in the gut. And that one time someone had complimented him on how well he was raising his son... Sam and Jack didn’t see Dean for three days and the man had made several poor choices that he’ll never talk about.

At the moment, however, Dean wasn’t completely sure he wasn’t possibly having a heart attack with the way his chest clenched. Jack was standing in the bunker’s kitchen, covered head to toe in flour. There were a few apple chunks in his hair, the counter tops were a complete mess, and a pile of dirty dishes sat in the sink. But on the counter, in the middle of it all, sat a freshly baked apple pie. The crust looked a little over done but it otherwise looked okay. It certainly smelled delicious.

Dean’s mind was thrown back to another time, another pie, that had once sat on that same counter. Its baker had been in pretty much the same state as Jack. And he’d had the same expression on his face as the young nephilim in front of him.

”I-I tried,” Jack said, wringing his hands, cringing at his creation. “I’m sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it up and throw this away.” He reaches for the mediocre example of a pie.

”N-no, it...” Dean stepped closer, trying not to falter. He cleared his throat. “It looks...”

”Terrible,” Jack summarized. “It looks terrible.”

”Well,” Dean shrugged. “You can’t expect your first attempt to be perfect.” He rooted around for a fork.

”O-oh, I don’t think that’s—“

Dean ignored the boy’s protests. He loaded the fork and sampled the pastry. His heart clenched again. It was just like before. Just like when _he_ had first tried to make Dean a pie. Dean swallowed his emotions along with the perfectly done apple filling and poorly done crust. He ignored his instinct to grab a bottle of the nearest alcohol and hide at the reminder of what he’d lost. Ignored the litany of _why did he have to be so much like him? Why did he have to act like him, and look like..._

He cleared his throat and offered a semi-forced weak smile to Jack. “Like I said, not bad for a first attempt.”

”I... I can do better.”

”I know.” Dean swallowed around the non-existent lump in his throat. “I’ll help you.”

Hell if that smile didn’t look exactly like Cas.

\- 30 -


End file.
